pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP102: Shield with a Twist!
is the 50th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Synopsis The time has finally come. After being denied it when they first got there and having an unofficial battle with her, Ash finally has his Gym Battle with Fantina, the leader of the Hearthome Gym, who like Juan of Hoenn is a top coordinator as well. Does Ash have what it takes to beat Fantina's Ghost Pokémon? And with no other competition, will Jessie/Jessilina be able to win another Ribbon? Episode Plot Fantina arrives, quite pleased to have a re-match with Ash, but will not back down. Ash promises to defeat her and get the Badge. Meanwhile, Team Rocket sees the advert for the upcoming Contest. Jessie got prepared and rushes to compete. Fantina, as her first Pokémon, sends a Gengar. Ash sends Buizel, who starts with Aqua Jet. However, Gengar simply dodges, so Buizel uses SonicBoom, hitting a wall. Gengar moves fast to confuse Buizel, then uses Shadow Punch. Gengar goes to use Hypnosis, but with Ash's training, Buizel spins and uses Water Gun, negating the move and hitting Gengar. Fantina is surprised by this move and since Buizel attacked and defended itself, she lets it be known as "Counter Shield". Gengar uses Nightshade and Buizel uses Water Pulse. Though both Pokémon got hit, Gengar got a thicker end and got defeated. While Dawn and Brock cheer for him, Barry is somewhat insulted, as Ash managed to defeat one of her Pokémon so easily. Ash calls Buizel back, while Fantina admires his courage. Meanwhile, Jessie, as Jessilina, participates in the Contest. She sends Yanmega, who uses Silver Wind, which goes through her hair. The audience loves this sight. Fantina sends Mismagius and lets it known Mismagius does not know Hypnosis. Brock tells Barry and Dawn it is not uncommon for Gym Leaders to reveal their strategy, as they want to see the challengers to see how the tests can be handled. Recalling Zoey's and Fantina's battle, Ash decides to use Chimchar. Chimchar starts with Flame Wheel, and even with the agility and speed, Mismagius stops it with Psywave. Chimchar jumps and spins, using Flamethrower as "Counter Shield". Mismagius uses Psywave, but fails to, as it gets still hit by Flamethrower. Mismagius uses Magical Leaf and stops Chimchar from spinning. Chimchar uses Flame Wheel and Mismagius tries to stop it with Dark Pulse. However, Chimchar uses Flamethrower as well, stopping the Dark Pulse. Mismagius uses Psywave, stopping Flamethrower, but still gets hit by Flame Wheel. Hearing these strategies, Barry is annoyed, but still watches. Ash calls Chimchar back and Barry sees it is much happier than it was before. Jessie wins the Hearthome City Contest and gets her second ribbon. Meowth, James, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. are proud to see that she got her second ribbon. Fantina sends her last Pokémon, Drifblim. Ash sends Pikachu to deal with it. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, spreading the electricity and he hits it indirectly. Though paralyzed, Drifblim uses Psychic to dispel it. Drifblim uses Will O' Wisp, then Psychic to control it. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Drifblim's combination deflects the attack. Drifblim launches the attack and prevents Pikachu from using Thunderbolt, as Drifblim uses Hypnosis to put him to sleep. With Ominous Wind, Pikachu is defeated quickly. Ash sends Buizel back. Buizel spins and uses Aqua Jet, negating Drifblim's combination and hits it. Drifblim stops it with Ominous Wind, so Buizel counters-attacks with Water Pulse. Drifblim uses Will O' Wisp to negate it and with all the explosion, it manages to get close to Buizel and puts it to sleep with Hypnosis and, a moment later, defeat it with Psychic. Ash calls it back and sends his last Pokémon, Chimchar. Drifblim uses Will O' Wisp, so Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, but gets stopped. Ash has an idea - Chimchar uses Flamethrower, so Drifblim uses its combination to attack. However, it fuses with the attack and Drifblim gets hit by it. Fantina does not yet call it a victory and orders an Ominous Wind. Chimchar digs to escape the attack, then grabs Drifblim and throws it on the ground. Just as Fantina has Drifblim to use Hypnosis, Chimchar uses Flamethrower to take out Drifblim, making Ash the winner of the Gym battle. Fantina, as promised, gives Ash the Relic Badge for defeating her. At night, Ash asks Barry what he will do. Barry thinks he should go to Iron Island, where he fought the Canalave Gym Leader. Barry promises to consider Ash a true rival if he defeats the Gym Leader, who focuses on Steel-type Pokémon. Ash thinks it shouldn't be a problem, and promises to get that Badge. Debuts Item Relic Badge Trivia *The "Counter Shield" was another improvised move. The first being "Thunder Armor", which was used in Ash's battle against Tate and Liza. *This is the first time that a Gym Battle and Pokémon Contest take place in the same episode. Gallery Buizel uses Water Gun for offense and defense DP102 2.jpg Jessie's hair on Silver Wind DP102 3.jpg Mismagius uses Psywave on Chimchar DP102 4.jpg Flamethrower stops Dark Pulse DP102 5.jpg Jessie got the second ribbon DP102 6.jpg Pikachu uses Thunderbolt against Drifblim's shield DP102 7.jpg Pikachu got defeated DP102 8.jpg Drifblim uses Hypnosis DP102 9.jpg Chimchar's fusion attack hits Drifblim DP102 10.jpg Chimchar defeats Drifblim }} Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Jessie receiving a Ribbon Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane